


New Enhancements

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Modification, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Genji gets some updates





	

Genji’s playboy antics carried over even if his body didn’t. He was still a shameless flirt, an advocate of PDA, and, sometimes, down right dirty. He taught you his favorite phrases in Japanese, only you and Hanzo, unfortunately for him, would understand it if he spoke too loudly.

You were sitting outside, watching the sunset quietly, sketching your view. He approached quietly, you could only hear him because he wanted you too. He sat next to you, face mask coming off to rest on the grass in front of you too. You hummed in greeting, still trying to sketch the fleeting details of the setting sun.

He watched your pencil fly over the paper, a smile in his face. When you were satisfied with the piece and had closed the sketch book, he finally looked at you, reaching out to touch your face gently. “Hello, my love.”

“Hey, baby.” You replied, leaning into his hand slightly. He carefully pulled your face in for a long, slow kiss. You moved closer to him, throwing your legs across his. The kiss lasted for a minute, your hand moving to cup the back of his neck. He hummed softly, his chest piece vibrating slightly.

“Lets retire to our room, yes?” He whispered against your lips. You nodded and stood up, offering your hand, which he took and used to pull himself off the ground. He kept hold of your hand as he led the two of you through the Overwatch complex halls, to the room you shared with each other. When the door slid shut, he backed you against it, lifting your leg to hook around his hip.

You brought the other leg up, his hands on your ass, supporting you as he pressed his groin against yours. You moaned softly, the smooth yet unyielding surface of the modesty plate causing delicious pressure. His hands groped and massaged at your ass. You let out a soft moan, hands coming up to wrap around his neck. His lips bit soft marks at the nape of your neck and collarbone, hips rolling against yours.

“Genji, please. I need you.” He chuckled softly against your neck, biting a mark there. He pressed against you again, a low vibration coming from the modesty plate. You gasped. “What??” He just grinned at you.

“I had a few new things done. Angela is surprisingly open when it comes to sexual pleasure.” He dropped a kiss on your lips and carried you to the bed, laying you down gently.

“What else is there?” You asked, mischievous grin on your face. He maneuvered himself between your legs, groin pressed against you again, but this time, it was not flat. He had already had a cock that could extend from the modesty plate, but what you felt pressed against your aching pussy was much larger. He smirked.

“I am now larger, longer, and it vibrates. It is most pleasurable for me as well. There are more sensors connected.” You pushed your hips up against the bulge and ground against him. He moaned softly, reaching down to pull your shorts and panties off. You were already soaked, a thin line of slick connecting your dripping cunt to your panties for a moment.

“Mm. Look at you. Already so ready for me.” He ran his finger up your slit, pressing teasingly against your swollen clit. He brought his finger to his mouth, licking it obscenely. “Mm. You taste amazing, koibito.”

You moaned loudly, arching your back as he trailed kisses from your neck, going further and further…


End file.
